warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bradan Peregrem
Bradan Peregrem is a Radical Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus, and part of the Tenabarite Cabal. He was born on the Agri-World Irra. History Early Life Bradan grew up in the Irra PDF, being born to two of the soldiers. He was essentially raised by the garrison in which his parents were, and he was, by the time he was 16, adept in the use of most of the weaponry issued to the PDF. An inquisitor, named Mortem Tetricus, of the Ordo Hereticus came to Irra one day, in search of an artifact said to be hidden somewhere deep within the mountain ranges of Irra. Bradan was among those who welcomed the inquisitor to Irra, and Tetricus pulled him out to join him. Bradan proved to be a valuable companion, so Tetricus took him as his acolyte. Learning the Ropes Bradan was doing well under Tetricus. He was being taught how to use his psychic powers, and talent for melee weaponry. Deception The Hunt Destruction The Tenabarite Cabal Personality Bradan was looked on by his peers as a maverick of sorts, often doing things that most inquisitors would deem "questionable". He has allied himself with xenos in the past, which has made many Ordo Xenos inquisitors question him. Despite this, his efficiency nor loyalty has ever been in question, or at least not any more than what is normal. Usually he acts warm and calm when surrounded by his crew and retinue. To people whom he doesn't care for, however, he has shown to be cold and without mercy. Abilities and Traits Peregrem has shown slight ability within telepathy, though with effort. His psychic level is Iota, the lowest a true psyker can have. He has only been known to communicate telepathically, and only with willing individuals, without putting in effort. He is also a talented melee combatant, being most proficient with one-handed swords. He has also shown proficiency with axes, swords, and staves. His ranged combat potential is just above the average for experienced Guardsmen. In his 51 years of service as an Ordo Hereticus Inquisitor, he has faced a large multitude of the Lost and the Damned. He has dealt with champions of Chaos, cultist masterminds, and most things in between. He has also dealt with daemons in the past, though in most of those encounters he was with an Ordo Malleus colleague. Equipment Relic Blade Bradan wields a bastard sword relic blade. He was bestowed this blade shortly after becoming an Inquisitor. Ripper Pistol A master crafted Ripper pistol serves as Bradan's main firearm. After an encounter on a Death World with some local fauna, he has had a liking for Ripper pistols. Psyber-Eagle Relations Retinue Gaius Venestra Gaius Venestra is Bradan's acolyte. He is 21 years of age, and has served Bradan for 13 years. Dahlia Taniel Dahlia is Bradan's bound psyker. She served a non-Imperial sect prior to being taken in by Bradan. She has repented since, and remains in Bradan's retinue. Gratian Nitidus Gratian is Bradan's warrior, and the one to have been in his retinue the longest. He was originally part of the Irra PDF, but was taken out by Bradan. Etruscus Thorn Etruscus is another warrior serving in Bradan's retinue. He is an Imperial Guard Veteran, formerly from the 112th Varangian Company. He is known to be a highly adept survival specialist. Allies & Friends Enemies Quotes By About Trivia Category:Imperial Characters Category:Inquisitors Category:Inquisition Category:Ordo Hereticus Category:Characters